


He Won't Love You Like I Would

by timehaschangedme



Category: X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M, davide è geloso, fotografie, giò è a bari, tutto normale insomma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davide vede una foto postata da Giò.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Won't Love You Like I Would

_He won’t love you like I would_

_He don’t know your body_  
_He won’t do you right_  
_He don’t love you like I would_

  
  
Davide fissava quella foto e non poteva fare a meno di sentire una fitta di gelosia chiudergli la bocca dello stomaco. Aveva una vera e propria ossessione con tutte le foto di Giò, le osservava attentamente – studiava quasi- soddisfatto solamente se potevano ricondurlo in qualche modo a loro due. Bastava un niente, come una felpa, una maglia già viste e Davide sorrideva, in pace con sé stesso.  
Aveva il bisogno di sentirsi connesso a lui.  
Perciò, fissando la foto di Giò con il suo migliore amico, scattata il giorno prima a Bari, si sentiva altamente perculato. E di nuovo, non poteva fare a meno di provare quella _sensazione_.  
Era orribile.  
Davide, dettoShorty, sapeva come fosse del tutto irrazionale pensare di conoscere Giò meglio di chiunque altro e, soprattutto, di quella persona meravigliosa che probabilmente era una presenza costante nella vita del barese, uno di quelli che associ ad ogni periodo della tua vita, che sapeva tutto di te perché la tua vita l’aveva vissuta con te.  
Davide, invece, le cose le conosceva perché era stato Giò a raccontargliele. E la domanda che lo attanagliava era proprio: possono tre mesi in un loft essere paragonati a chi aveva visto Giò Sada da piccolo ed aveva avuto il privilegio di vederlo crescere?  
In modo del tutto egoistico, Davide credeva che fosse possibile.  
Anche a lui era stato dato di vedere Giò nei suoi momenti più bui e poi all’apice, mentre gli sorrideva dall’alto. Anche lui lo amava, specialmente per ciò per cui lo odiava.  
Davide avrebbe potuto andare avanti per giorni a descrivere tutto ciò che odiava di Giò, a partire dalla mania del barese di alzarsi nel bel mezzo della notte per andare a bere/mangiare/scrivere/suonare e nel mentre urtare il comodino affianco al suo letto, facendo _scantare_ – leggete “morire di paura”- Shorty, svegliato di soprassalto.  
Davide lo amava quando iniziava a cantare nel sonno, e lo odiava quando andava in giro senza maglia. Lo odiava quando lasciava aperta la finestra la notte per vedere la luna, ma poi lo amava perché sapeva che sarebbe venuto a rifugiarsi nel suo letto, per ricevere delle coccole e ammirare meglio l’astro lunare perché “Dal tuo letto, zi, è una favola”. Si, si, ovvio.

Per quelle ed altre mille ragioni – ve l’ha mai detto di essere prolisso? - Davide si ingelosiva, e pensava di avere ragione. Quel tizio aveva avuto una vita intera per conoscere ed amare Giò, e lui no.  
Davide l’aveva incontrato all’improvviso e non aveva avuto tempo. Non abbastanza, almeno. Non era preparato all’onda distruttrice che l’avrebbe colpito ed affondato a forza di sorrisi, canzoni e _baellsquad_. E si era innamorato di botto.  
Davide, adesso, di tutto quell’amore non sapeva che farsene.  
_Fuck him_ pensò. Le parolacce inglesi avevano sempre reso di più l’idea della situazione, secondo lui e per di più, agivano da calmante per il suo animo in tempesta.  
Quando gliel’aveva raccontato, Giò aveva riso per una settimana buona e poi l’aveva informato di tutti i modi in cui si poteva _swearare_ in dialetto barese. E apparentemente, erano tanti.  
Fu con quel ricordo, l’ennesimo, che Davide si decise. Aprì la loro chat, entrò nel loro mondo.  
_“He won’t love you like I would”_ scrisse.  
  
E credeva in ogni singola parola. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, si la Short&Sad ha scelto anche me. Questa è solo una ff piccina picciò, ma spero che vi possa piacere!!  
> Ispirata dalla foto di Giò con il suo bff di un paio di giorni fa <3


End file.
